Unrequited, Is It?
by iC i e l
Summary: A twisting-and-turning destiny of a certain Brawler's love life and her problems with it, and I -mean it- when I say twisting and turning. Rated T for later chapters. MxP, fluffy.


**[Insert cheesy A/N here.] **

**This is a story based on real events and happenings to my new sister-in-law, who has decided to allow parts of her life be put into a story form, regardless if people will judge her, she wants to know what others may think of what [Marth] has done to her. **

**Review please, with corrections and [hopefully] constructive criticism. Thanks, enjoy the first, introductory, chapter. :D  
**

* * *

1 PM, the clock on her watch read. Mixed emotions clouded her mind, as she proceeded to enter the grey airplane. She couldn't back away now, since that first step into the plane was the turning point of her love life. She trotted down the aisles of chairs that were squished together in certain columns, before finding a seat by the window at the very back of the plane, receiving a boarding ticket with "72A" written on it. Sitting down, she patted the hem of her shorts with one hand, the other carefully snapping on the unusually stretchy seatbelt.

It took about 45 minutes before everyone had finally boarded after her, though she didn't mind as she was too occupied thinking. Before long, the announcer's assuring words of lift off occurring soon came from the speakers. When it finally did happen, though, she hadn't even noticed. Usually, only the lift offs and land offs of a plane trip were supposed to be "felt", as she read on the Internet. But, no—this was a smooth lift off, she couldn't even tell the difference between that and how the plane was flying straight in the middle of the sky!

Her basic goal, was to get to her destination, get married to the man she had been dating and been petitioned by from her world, and live her life there, taking a few moments of her life to give some greetings to her parents and hopefully petition them to where she was headed, as well. Getting to know her boyfriend's parents and other family members would be fun, also, she thought. Continuing to plan ahead, thoughts of the reasons why she had second thoughts about boarding the plane flew into her head.

She would have to leave her own family, she would have to leave her friends, she would have to quit her job as a nurse, but most of all, she pinned her boyfriend as unfaithful. By unfaithful, she meant that he had been, obviously, cheating on her while she was not in the same area as he was. He used to be in her world, until he had to move away to return to his family. Though, that was also the time when he began flirting with her, she could remember almost precisely what the whole petition said.

"_It was some time in August 2008 when I met her. A family member of mine needed surgery, and I was struck when I found out she would be the assigned nurse for my relative. There was something special about her, she wasn't like the typical woman looking for a one-night stand that you'd find just about anywhere and everywhere. She was a full time nurse there, giving me an advantage to how much I'd be able to see her, daily. I would even use the excuse of visiting my relative at the hospital as my cover-up to get to visit her again. _

_One day, I asked my aunt to get her cellphone number, and that ended up in a success. I even doubted that it really was her number, as women tend to give fake numbers or numbers that called somewhere freaky, to guys that they don't like. It was a good sign when I dialed the number, and it really was her voice from the other line, meaning I'm on her good side. Soon, we began texting each other almost all the time throughout the day. I really do love her. I plan to marry her, as soon as she gets here from her plane, we'll get married. That is all I can say now, and I am serious about my decision. Please give us until February 4,2010, just in case something comes up, though I am positive that we will not wait that long. Thank you."_

She couldn't help but feel sleepy after a few hours after the dinner. The dinner was basically rice, chicken, cole slaw, and a fitting slice of cheesecake for her tastes. A blanket was handed to her, which she almost thought was supposed to be for the woman sitting beside her, and wrapped it around herself. She crossed her arms in front of her on the table, putting her head in between, looking down, and closing her eyes, drifting to sleep without knowing it. The next thing she knew, the plane she had been on for many hours had landed, her watch read 5:00, and her magazine lay on the floor, being picked up by one of the flight attendants. Boarding off the plane, at last.

Escorted to a larger room, whirring conveyor belts continued to do their job in front of her. At the far end of the belt, a handbag and mallet, noticeably hers due to the name tags, were spotted by light blue eyes. She picked them up, proceeding onwards to the silver doors that led to the pick-up waiting area. In just a few more minutes, her fiance would be in sight, taken home to his family, her new second family. Just a few more, and he'll be here to hold and hug her.

To hug and interrogate her how the flight was. Had she met any perverts on there? Were there any cute flight attendants there? Was she sitting by the window? Did she like the airplane food, even though she'd seen on many tv shows that food on airplanes tastes disgusting? Is it true that they replay movies over and over again? Had she already seen the movie before it was repeated during the trip?

Where did she land as a break point?Was it fun there? Did she meet anyone better than him there? Were the people in the plane with her rude? Did she join the Mile High Club?

But when she would be given the chance to ask him questions... would she be ranting and questioning him rapidly as he would?

What'd you do while I was on the way here? Were you bored waiting? Were you excited to know I was coming finally? Did you stop playing that game where there's so many girls to meet? Did you learn how to cook at least waffles and eggs? Are the papers for our marriage almost ready? How is your sister? She is younger than you, right? I bet she's adorable, just like you! What are your parents like?

Are they nice? Are they strict? What are the rules in your house? Do you have any rules, anyways? Your pet dog—is he cute, too? What breed is that dog anyways? Isn't he only a puppy? Has he had his shots? I do hope he doesn't have worms, right? You know, those parasites that invade his gluteus maximus?

Oh, how they will barrage each other with questions.

Glancing back, a lock of familiar colored hair waved by, and she knew just who it was. Though, what she didn't expect was to hear a faint yelling of "Peach! Your fiance's right here! And for once, he's not wearing his cape like you asked! Come on! Marth's waiting!" enthusiasically.

Pink lips curled upwards into a smile, as it was obvious he was here.


End file.
